Bear and Sindy's love story
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Bear and Sindy begin to start dating, and then Bear goes missing. When Bear is found, everything is fine. Bear and Sindy get married, and year later something else happens... rated T just to be safe, there is some violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: just like lots of my other stories, they are in the year 2016 in this story. Just thought I'd point that out. Also, some of the credit of this story goes to TrisPrior101. Thanks for giving me the idea, and letting me run with it.  
_

Bear walked down the hall, he kept looking to make sure no one was watching, then he walked into Getraer's office, and closed the door.

"Hey, Sarge, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," Getraer replied.

"I wanna date Sindy, but I need permission," Bear said. He just spit it out fast, so he wouldn't get any more nervous than he already was.

"I don't see why not, just don't announce it to everyone. I mean, we don't need you showing off how much you love each other at work. And you are not allowed to kiss or any of that while at work," Getraer said.

"Ok, thanks, Sarge. This was much easier than I thought it'd be," Bear replied.

"I've already had this talk with Poncherello millions of times," Getraer replied.

"About dating Sindy?" Bear asked.

"No, about dating female officers here," Getraer replied. Bear relaxed a little. He should've known that, but he was so anxious and panicky that he wasn't thinking straight. Getraer smiled,

"Go ask her out," he said.

"What?"

"Well that's what Poncherello always waits for me to say before he leaves. I guess I'll have to find something else to say to you," Getraer said.

"Oh, ok I'll go see her." Bear said. He left the room, then poked his head back in. "Thanks, Sarge," he said.

"You're welcome," Getraer replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Sindy is sitting in the break room with Ponch drinking coffee, while he eats a ding dong. They are chatting with each other.

"I don't think that is even possible. Why would Jon ever think of that?" Ponch said. Sindy just laughed.

"The thought is funny," she said.

"To you maybe," Ponch replied. He pulled out his cell phone, and sent a text to Jon. Sindy smiled,

"Are you asking him?" She asked laughing.

"Yes," Ponch replied.

"Well let me know what he says," she replied. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"He said yes. I can't believe this," Ponch said. Sindy began to laugh really hard. Bear was confused when he came in.

"What's going on?" he asked. Ponch looked like he was upset or something. Bear couldn't tell.

"Um, Jon just said that he'd kiss a frog, if it was wearing lipstick, even if it turned out it was his grandma."

"So he basically just said he'd kiss his grandma?" Bear asked.

"Yeah, isn't that gross. I mean, kissing your grandma on the cheek is fine, but…" Ponch didn't even finish.

"Ponch, it's ok. It isn't that bad, its kinda like when you are a little kid, and kiss your mom," Sindy said.

"But Jon is a grown man," Ponch said. "I don't even kiss my grandma on the cheek anymore," he added. Sindy and Bear smiled,

"Ok, well it isn't that bad," Bear said. Ponch sent another text to Jon, and then he received a message that was just Jon saying, "LOL I was kidding. I would never kiss a frog." Ponch smiled,

"HA, I was right. Look at this!" he exclaimed showing Sindy the newest message.

"Wow, Ponch calm down a bit," Sindy said trying to hold back laughter. Bear smiled at Sindy,

"Hey, Sarge said yes," he said. Sindy smiled,

"That's great," she replied.

"He said yes to what?" Ponch asked.

"Something," Bear said. Sindy whispered something in Ponch's ear.

"Oh, that's cute. Have fun. You'd be great together," Ponch whispered back to her. Bear smiled, he could tell that Ponch was excited.

"You can keep this secret right?" he asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied with a smile, he pretended to zip up his lips.

"My lips are sealed," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how in the world did you two get on that subject about frogs or whatever?" Bear asked.

"No clue," Sindy replied. She and Bear were walking together at the park, getting ready for a picnic. Finally they came to the perfect spot, and sat together, and began eating together.

"So, when do we tell everyone about us?" Bear asked.

"When things get more serious, when we know whether or not if we are gonna get married or whatever," Sindy replied, then took a bite of her apple. Bear smiled,

"Sounds good, do you think Ponch really will keep this secret. I mean, he tells Jon everything," Bear said.

"Ponch will definitely keep it secret. He doesn't tell Jon certain things that he told other people he wouldn't tell unless absolutely necessary," Sindy replied. Bear smiled,

"That's one thing I really like about him," Bear said. Sindy smiled,

"Yeah, I think it's great," she replied. She and Bear continued eating their lunch.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch happily walked into the report room, and found Bear and Sindy, holding hands under the table. No one knew they were holding hands, they were just sitting close to each other.

"Guys, before anyone notices, I'd let of each other's hands. I've gotten in trouble plenty of times for that, believe me, I know what I am talking about," Ponch said. Sindy and Bear stopped holding hands.

"Thanks, Ponch," Bear said with a slight smile. Ponch smiled sweetly,

"You're welcome," he said, then sat down.

"So, how's it going?" Ponch asked, he grabbed out a pencil.

"Pretty good, hey, where is Jon?" Bear asked, curious.

"He's out of town. They needed someone to help out up in Bakersfield, and Jon wanted to go. I would've gone too, but I didn't get a choice. Getraer said I had to stay here. I think he might have something planned for me, and that scares me, but then again, he could just want me and Jon to give each other some space. Who knows?" Ponch said, then began to write his report. His eyes got wide, and he looked at Bear and Sindy,

"Hey, you know what, we can go out for supper tonight," Ponch said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Well if you're not busy, do you wanna go on a double date? I've got a girl that wants to go out tonight, and I wanted to hang out with you two," Ponch said. Sindy smiled, she loved that idea.

"Ok, sounds good," she said.

 _Meanwhile….._

A week later, Jon was back at work, and when he got there, he found out that Grossie was gone taking care of Ponch, who had gotten really sick. Grossie didn't think Ponch should be all alone at home taking care of himself while he could barely get out of bed without wanting to throw up. Jon was wondering if anyone else at the station was sick, so he kinda kept his distance a little. He had seen Getraer coughing a little in his office.

"So, who got sick first?" Jon asked Sindy, when he saw Bear and Sindy.

"Well, Sarge had a cough, and a small cold the other day, and then the next thing we knew, Ponch was really sick," Sindy said.

"Do you think that Getraer might have something?" Jon asked.

"You just wanna take over and be boss," Bear teased. Jon smiled,

"No, I just was a little concerned. I mean, we don't need sickness getting spread too much. I mean, at this place, a small cold spreads like a wild fire," Jon said.

"Oh, I understand what you're saying, and I think that he's fine. If he wasn't Betty would've kept him home today, like she did with Timmy. Timmy is sick," Sindy said.

"Oh, well use plenty of hand sanitizer, and wash your hands. Do not share drinks or food with others, and try to stay healthy and germ free," Jon said.

"You sound like someone who's been around some sick people," Bear said.

"Yeah, I've been around sick people before, believe me. And I cannot stand being around Ponch when he's sick. Because when he's sick, he's sick," Jon said.

"I understand you completely I just talked to Grossie, he said that Ponch had a pretty bad fever, and was throwing up," Bear said.

"Well, hopefully this just gets better soon," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bear and Sindy stopped by Ponch's apartment to see how he was doing, and found a paper taped to the front of the door, that said in big bold letters, **"Super Contagious, DO NOT come in"**

"Hopefully Grossie is fine in there," Bear said, he sent him a text, and asked if he was alright in there. Grossie just told him, that he was fine, and kept his distance from Ponch. But only came near, when he had to give him something, or do something for him. He for the most part would wear a pair of plastic gloves, and a mask thing over his nose and mouth when he went in. So that he wouldn't catch anything. He wanted to take good care of Ponch, and not get sick. Sindy and Bear decided they'd just leave. They were gonna give Ponch some food, but from what they heard, he wasn't eating much, and when he did, he couldn't keep it down, and most the time just threw up a few minutes after eating.

"Hopefully he'll be ok soon," Sindy said. Then she and Bear walked out of the building. They decided to go out to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: I am just gonna jump ahead a little bit. Just so you know, everyone is all healthy again now. Enjoy, I hope you all are liking this._

A few years later, Bear and Sindy were starting to get serious with their relationship. They wanted to get married, and were now engaged. Only Ponch knew besides them. They were gonna announce it later. Bear and Sindy were making plans to switch shifts. Sindy was gonna work the B shift instead of A.

"Barry, when do you wanna tell 'em?" Sindy asked.

"Soon, but not yet," Bear replied, then he got into his cruiser.

"I'll see ya at lunch ok," he said.

"Ok, it's a deal," Sindy said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bear was driving down an old dirt road, when he saw two cars racing. He went to put an end to it, but soon got involved in something he didn't want. He was going after them, really fast, on a dirt road, he didn't have a chance to call it in or anything, and before he knew it, he was in the middle of nowhere, and somehow they got away. He ran out of gas, and the radio went dead.

"Well this is just great," Bear said, then hit the steering wheel.

"I guess I'll have to go find someone," Bear said. He got out of the car, and began to walk around. He had no cell phone signal either, of which made matters worse.

"Now I know what Ponch meant when he said stuff like this is terrible to go through," he said to himself.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Where is Barry? It's time for lunch," Sindy wondered. She looked around a little, then sent him a text. She got no reply. She tried getting a hold of him on the radio, but got nothing.

"Ponch, can you help me?" Sindy asked when she called Ponch on the phone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Barry is missing, I'm worried sick about him," she said.

"Um, I'll do my best to help out," Ponch said.

"Thanks," Sindy replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

It was hot, and the sun was shining down on Bear brightly. He was sweating, quite a bit, and the sun shining on him made him look kinda shiny or glittery. To make matters worse, his nose started to run a little, so he kept sniffling, and trying to get it to stop.

"Could this get any worse?" he wondered out loud. Then he tripped over a twig, and ripped a hole in the knee of his pants.

"Oh wow, I am never gonna say that out loud again," he told himself. He got up, and tried to walk again, but his knee hurt. So he just sat there for a bit, in the mud. He decided to go back to his car really quick, to make sure it was ok, and to clean up his knee. When Bear got back to his car, the sun was hiding, and it was starting to rain. Bear quickly jumped into the car.

"Thanks for making it rain when I got back here and not before. That was sweet," Bear said. He was talking to God, not to himself. He sat there in his car, watching the rain drops hit the window. He hoped and prayed someone would find him. Even though he hadn't gotten a hold of anyone, he figured Sindy already started a search party.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Was it supposed to rain today? Because I don't remember anyone saying it was," Ponch asked Sindy.

"I never checked the weather. That just isn't something you do in California much. It mostly is just sunshine all the time," Sindy replied, she and Ponch were standing inside Taco Bell.

"Well, my motorcycle needs to get back to Central, then me and you can leave in your cruiser," Ponch said to her.

"Good idea," Sindy replied. She walked towards the door,

"Do you need anything to keep you warm and dry?" She asked Ponch.

"No, we'll be back at the station in no time at all. I should be fine," he said. But he spoke to soon. He ended up being stuck in traffic, and got every red light he could possibly get. He was soaked, and shivering by the time he made it back to the station.

"Ok, so I probably should've borrowed something from you," Ponch said. He shivered a little as he walked into the building.

"You go get something dry on," Sindy said.

"I was planning on it," he said with a slightly smile, then went into the locker room. He got changed into a dry uniform quickly, then met Sindy by the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but should we tell Getraer?" Sindy asked.

"Yeah, good idea," Ponch said. He walked to Getraer's office.

"Hey, Sarge it is raining, and me and Sindy are gonna be riding together in her cruiser," Ponch said. Getraer looked at him,

"Ok, have fun," he said.

"Bye, Sarge," Ponch said then left the room. He smiled,

"Let's go," he said. Sindy and Ponch then left to go find Bear.

"Any ideas of where he might be at?" Ponch asked. Sindy wasn't sure at all where he might be.

"I've got no clue," she said in a stern voice as if to say, "Don't' ever ask me this again." Then she smiled, Ponch looked scared.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but you looked like you wanted my head off my shoulders. Just because I asked a question," Ponch replied. Sindy laughed,

"I'm not mad at you," she said. Ponch smiled, and looked out the window. He saw Jon ride by on his motorcycle in the rain. Ponch laughed, he rolled the window down,

"Hey, Jon it's raining!" he yelled. Then began to laugh.

"Thanks, Ponch I never would've guessed that. Glad I have you to tell me these things," Jon replied in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Glad to be of service," Ponch said. Sindy looked out the window, hoping to see Bear, but he wasn't there.

"Let's go that way," Ponch said pointing left.

"Ok," Sindy replied then turned left.

 _Meanwhile….._

After hours of searching, they still hadn't found him, and Sindy was worried sick about him.

"Ponch, what if he's hurt? What if he's dying, what if…."

"Sindy, calm down, try to think positive, ok? We'll find him," Ponch said. Sindy tried to calm down and believe him, but how could she know he was right?


	4. Chapter 4

Bear had fallen asleep, and figured he'd never be found. So he made up his mind that when he woke up, whether it was raining or not, he'd go find his way back to people.

 _Meanwhile….._

"We need to get others in on this. I can't keep searching right now, I can barely keep my eyes open," Ponch said. Sindy was about to protest, because she didn't want anyone to worry, but she figured he was probably right.

"Ok, let's go to the station, and gather the people we can find, and get them in the briefing room, then tell them," Sindy said with a yawn.

 _Meanwhile…._

They arrived at the station, and Ponch could barely walk a straight line, he was so tired. Sindy helped him make it to the door without falling over.

"Maybe you should go home," she told him.

"N-N-No, I wanna help," he said with a yawn. Getraer saw them coming in, and rushed up to Ponch, to help him walk.

"Frank, you ok?" he asked.

"He's tired," Sindy said. Getraer helped Ponch to the report room, and sat him down.

"You should go home," he said.

"Yeah, you should. You've been very helpful to me, and I'd like to know that you are ok. If you go out there as tired as you are, you could get hurt. I also don't want you passing out or falling asleep while we are searching if you know what I mean," Sindy said.

"Ok…." Ponch said tiredly, he was gonna say more, but his head just went down on the table and he fell asleep. Sindy looked at Getraer.

"You wanna take him home?" she asked.

"I'll take him home in a bit," Getraer replied.

"Ok, well I gotta get a group of people together in the briefing room," Sindy said. She walked around gathering up everyone she could find, she found, Grossie, Jon, Fritz, and a few other guys.

"Alright, so what's up?" Grossie asked.

"Um, Barry is missing," Sindy said.

"Ok, so let's go find him." Fritz said. They started leaving.

"Sindy, you seem a little more upset about this than you normally would, and you've been acting odd lately. Are you two….." Jon started to ask.

"We are engaged," she said.

"Oh," Grossie said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"We were keeping it secret," Sindy said.

"Well, you did a good job," Jon said. Sindy smiled,

"Thanks, Ponch helped us out a little with that," Sindy replied.

"Oh, so he knew?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, he was kinda there at the time when it all started," Sindy replied.

"Speaking of Ponch, where is he?" Fritz asked.

"He's in the report room. He fell asleep," Sindy said .

"Ok, well it is time to get going. Bear is out there somewhere," Jon said. They all left the room.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bear started to wake up, and soon was about ready to leave his car. It wasn't raining anymore, it was cold, dark, and wet. Bear stepped out into the darkness.

"Whoa it is cold out here." He said. He saw headlights coming towards him, so he backed up ready to wait for the car to get closer, so he could ask for help. When the car got closer, he realized it was a cop car. It wasn't CHP though, it was LAPD.

"Hey, you ok?" they asked Bear.

"I'm fine, I just ran out of gas, and my radio is dead," Bear said.

"We'll call for your friends at the CHP, but we've got a criminal in the back," one of the cops said. He picked up the mic, and called it in.

"Thanks so much," Bear said.

"No prob, they should be here soon," the other cop said. Then they drove off slowly. Bear went back to his car for a bit. Soon he saw a car coming up. He was hopeful that it was his friends, and he was so thankful to see it was a CHP cruiser. Sindy was the one driving it. When she saw Bear, she was filled with joy. She parked the car, got out, and rushed over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Barry I was so worried about you," she said near tears. She was hugging him so tightly, he can barely breathe. He wasn't expecting her to be the type of person to hug so tightly. Soon she let go.

"So, what happened?" she asked. Then Bear began to fill her in. She was upset that those guys got away, but thankful that Bear was alright. She let Bear into her car, and then took him home.


	5. Chapter 5

"So they have been engaged for a whole week, and dating for two years and you never told me?" Jon asked a super tired Ponch, that was sitting at the table still. Getraer accidentally forgot about him. Ponch yawned,

"I promised not to say a word," he said, while rubbing his tired eyes. Jon looked at his exhausted.

"You wanna go home?" he asked.

"Sure," he said. He got up, and almost fell over. Still too tired to walk normally. Jon found this odd, his normally energetic partner, was now too tired to walk, how could this be? Jon came over next to Ponch.

"You need help?" he asked.

"No, I can walk," Ponch said starting to regain his balance. He walked all the way to the door, and then Getraer saw him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You need a ride?" he asked Ponch.

"No, Jon's taking me home, thanks anyway, Sarge," Ponch replied. He yawned again, and then walked outside. Jon was following close behind, making sure that Ponch made it out to Jon's truck safely. Once they were inside, and buckled up, Jon and Ponch left. Jon got Ponch home as fast as he possibly could, and got Ponch in bed. Jon shut the lights off, and covered Ponch up. He almost felt like he was Ponch's parent or something. Ponch had fallen asleep in the car, and he couldn't get him to wake up, so he had to unbuckle him, and carry him inside. Then he had to cover him up, and shut the lights off. He also had to take off his shoes, gun belt, badge, and his sunglasses that were in his pocket. He figured when Ponch woke up, he could change into a different outfit himself, but there was no way Jon was gonna do that for him. Jon left after he locked the door.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch woke up, at three A.M. and changed into a t-shirt, and short shorts. He then called Sindy on the phone.

"Hello," Sindy answered tiredly.

"Hi, did you find, Bear?" Ponch asked. He was sitting on the couch, eating a ding dong.

"Yep, isn't it a little early for you to be up and calling people?" she asked. She'd never gotten a call from him this early.

"I slept for a while, and am not tired anymore," Ponch replied.

"Ok, well I am still a little tired. Thanks for your concern about Barry," Sindy said.

"No prob, I'll talk to you later, Sindy," Ponch replied. Then hung up.

 _Meanwhile…._

After 2 years of dating and a week of being engaged, Bear and Sindy finished up the final detail on the wedding of the year, in the CHP department that is. Bonnie and Sindy were in the women's bathroom of the church, the bridesmaid dresses were blue with a small gold belt with glitter and yellow shoulders. They had a small bouquet of Forget Me Nots. Sindy had a strapless dress with a flower pattern on the front. It was longer in the back. Her hair was put up in a bun with some daisies put on one side. Her bouquet was a mix of blue and white daisies. The veil was nothing really big but it looked like a tiara with a small train on the back. She was really happy with how the day was turning out. Bear and the guys were going to wear a black tux with a navy blue vest and tie. Bear had Johnny Gage as his best man (They have been best friends since high school). Ponch, Grossie, and Jeb were all groomsmen. Sindy had Bonnie as her Maid of honor. Her bridesmaids were Joanne (Roy's wife), Betty (Getraer wife), and Jean (Jon's fiancee). The flower girls were Jen (Roy's daughter) and Brooke (Bear's niece). The dresses were gold with a blue sash around the middle They got Sean (Sindy's nephew) to be the ring bearer. He, also, wore a tux with a blue tie. Since her parents were no longer around, she asked Jon to walk her down the aisle. Soon they were ready to start. Bear was standing at the altar with the pastor. Ponch walked down with Jean, Grossie walked down with Betty, Jean walked down with Jeb. Then Bonnie and Johnny walked down the aisle. Soon Jen, Brooke, and Sean down the aisle with Sean in the middle. After they all made it, the organist started the wedding march. When Bear looked up, his heart almost stopped. Slowly, Jon and Sindy walked down the aisle. After what seemed like forever, Jon and Sindy made it to the end. Jon gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Bear reached out and she took his hand and he led her up the stairs.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and woman," The priest said. Sindy and Bear looked at each other and gave one another a secret smile.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"May I have the rings?" He responds. Sean carefully gives the rings to Bear and Sindy.

"Bear and Sindy have chosen to say their own vows," he said. "Bear?"

"Sindy, since I first met you, I knew you were the one for me. Over the past few years, my love for you has grown and at first I thought I could fight the feelings, but then I knew I couldn't. That is why I love you so much. Sindy, you are the love of my life, my soulmate. I am happy you feel the same," Bear said.

"Sindy?"

"Bear, I also tried to fight my feelings about you, however I did not last as long as you. I have watched our relationship grow over the past few years, I love you and I am happy we are finally getting married and making this official. You are my soulmate and you are the love of my life. I love you so much." There was not a dry eye in the place. Finally they placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Bear, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To take care of in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Sindy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To take care of in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"I know, pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Now that I can agree with." Bear whisper to Sindy as he pulls her into a kiss. Everybody claps and cheers. They pull apart with huge smiles.

"I know pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Baricza" They slowly walk down the aisle and climb into the car waiting out front. The rest of the wedding party meets them at the beach and they go and take lots of picture. Then they finally make it to the reception. There is a lot of food and finally, it is time for the best man speech.

"Um… can i have your attention please? I have known Bear for quite a few years. He has been like an older brother to me. He is a great person and I am glad he found his soulmate. Sindy, you are like a sister to me, since Bear introduced us. However, if you hurt him, you have me to answer to." Johnny says and everybody laughs. "Bear, I know you will be busy with your own family, however, please don't forget your other families. The one at Central, and the one at 51. Thank you."

"Johnny, that was beautiful." Sindy says. He just smiles. Soon, everybody clears the dance floor for the father, well in this case, Jon and Sindy dance. They dance to the song "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel.

"Jon, thank you for filling in for my father." She whispers to him.

"No problem Sindy. I would do anything for you and Bear." When the song ends, Bear comes over for their first dance. They dance to "Can you feel the love tonight" from the Lion King. Everybody has tears in their eyes. Finally, it is time to cut the cake. It is a 4 tier cake, with blue and yellow flowers flowing down all the layers with a half inch blue ribbon around the bottom of all the layers. They cut it together and feed each other a piece. After another hour of dancing and hanging out, they start saying their goodbyes and head to the hotel. Tomorrow they are flying out to their honeymoon.

 _Authors Note: The wedding was written by TrisPrior101. I had trouble with writing a wedding, but Tris offered to write it, and so now there is a wedding. If you liked the wedding let Tris know. Because none of the wedding was written by me, and i don't deserve credit for it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: the wedding was posted in more detail on the last chapter so if you read this before it was posted, go ahead and go back and read the wedding._

 **Pronunciation Key for Italian words.**

 **Salve=SAHL-vay (Hello)**

 **Cosi e Cosi=Koh-ZEE ay koh-ZEE (So-So)**

 **Come Sta=KOH may stah (How Are You)**

 **Mi Scusi=Mee skoo-zee (Excuse Me)**

Bear and Sindy were spending their honeymoon in Italy. It was beautiful there. Sindy was laying in bed, still asleep, but Bear was awake already, and opening the curtains in the room. He had already taken a shower, and gotten ready for the day. He was enjoying his stay a lot. He loved Italy. The only problem, was neither one of them spoke much Italian. Ponch told them, that Italian was kinda close to Spanish a lot of the time. So he understood some of it. But couldn't respond to Italians in Italian most the time. Knowing that much helped them out a bit. Sindy had learned Spanish in high school, Bear learned French, so that didn't help him out much. Sindy was trying to sleep still, but the sun shining in, just went right to her face, and she opened her eyes. She smiled, when she saw her husband.

"Hi, Barry," she said.

"Hi, you ready to get up?" he asked.

"Sure," She replied with a yawn. She stretched a little, as she got up.

"Are we gonna go for a walk today?"She asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I thought that would be a good idea," Bear said. Sindy smiled, she closed the door, and took a shower, and got ready for the day. Sindy came out a little later, and smiled,

"Ready to go?" she asked Bear.

"Yep, and I've got my camera with me. I also have my cell phone, so I can send a picture to Ponch. He is still upset that we didn't bring him along," Bear joked. Before they left, Ponch had so badly wanted to go with them. They couldn't tell if he was serious about wanting to go, or just doing that for laughs. But they still didn't let him come. Sindy, and Bear walked outside, and were greeted by the warm sunshine, and a gentle breeze. Sindy and Bear walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand. It was so nice and romantic. The best spot for a honeymoon.

"Mi Scusi," a woman says as she squeezes past them.

"Ok, you do that," Bear said, not sure what she said.

"I think she said excuse me. That would make sense," Sindy said. Bear smiled,

"Maybe you're right," he said. He and Sindy continued to walk.

"Salve," a man said to them. Bear smiled,

"Uh hi," he said. Not realizing that Salve meant hello in Italian. So the man thought that Bear knew what he meant.

"Come sta?" the man asked.

"Uh….."

"Cosi e cosi?" the man guessed.

"Yeah," Bear said, not sure what the guy was saying. The man patted Bear on the back, and quietly said something's in Italian that Bear didn't understand at all, and then he walked away.

"Well that was interesting," Bear said.

"Its so funny how many people would just walk up and talk to random strangers here." Sindy said. Bear just smiled,

"Yeah," He said. They walked a little longer, and planned out their day. They ate a pizza, that was delicious, and then went around looking at museums and other sites. By the time they were done, it was late at night. They went to bed, and for the next week or so, that was what they'd do together. It was now time for them to start heading home. Bear took a picture with Sindy just before they left and sent it to Ponch.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bear and Sindy were on their way home, and Ponch and Jon were sitting at Bear and Sindy's new apartment waiting for them. Bear and Sindy arrived in town late at night, and when they got to Bear's old apartment, saw signs on the door that told them to go to a certain place. So they left to that place. When they got there, they were surprised to see that they were lead to the apartment building that Ponch lived in. Bear always thought that place was really nice, and wanted a place there. They walked to the room number they were told to go to, and then knocked on the door. Jon opened the door.

"Hi guys, welcome to your new apartment," Jon said. Sindy and Bear had tears in their eyes.

"But we can't afford this. How did all of our stuff get here?" Bear asked.

"Ponch talked to the manager of this place, and was telling him about how you guys had just gotten married, and loved this place…." Jon began.

"The manager likes me so much, and my friends have been so nice to him, and are well behaved, so he gave this to ya for a cheap price. The best part about it is, I'm just right down the hall if ya need me," Ponch said. Sindy and Bear were overjoyed with this.

"Thank you so much, guys."

"You're welcome, enjoy your new apartment," Jon said.

"I should get going," Ponch said.

"Already?"

"It's late, I've got work tomorrow," Ponch said.

"Me too," Jon said.

"That means I probably do too," Bear said.

"Well, looks like we are back to our old schedule," Sindy said with a smile.

"Yep, welcome back, and enjoy your new apartment," Ponch said. Then he and Jon left.


	7. Chapter 7

About a year later, Sindy had received some good news as she was at the doctor's office. She couldn't wait to tell Bear, that they were gonna be parents. She was pregnant. She decided to stop by the station on her way home, and see Bear. When she arrived, she was greeted by Ponch. He hugged her.

"Hi, Sindy," he said.

"Hi, is Barry here?" she asked.

"You just missed him. What's up?" Ponch asked.

"Well, I wanted Barry to be first to know, but I can't hide my excitement. We are gonna have a baby," Sindy said. A huge smile spread across Ponch's face. He hugged her,

"Congratulations, I can't wait for him to find out," Ponch said.

"I guess I'll have to wait for when he gets home," Sindy said.

"Yep, I can probably come over tonight if you aren't busy," Ponch said.

"That sounds great," Sindy said. Ponch smiled, he couldn't wait to come over, little did he know, he wasn't gonna be going to Bear and Sindy's tonight. In fact, he wasn't gonna be going home tonight, and wouldn't be for a little while. After talking to Sindy for a while, Ponch had to get back out on patrol, so he said good bye, and they both left.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was out on patrol, when he saw someone speeding on an old dirt road. He decided to go after them. He called it in, and as he got closer, realized it was the car that belonged to a criminal they'd been searching for he called in for back up, quickly. Bear was first to respond, he said he'd be there. Ponch got the guy pulled over.

"Sir, step out of the car please," Ponch said, he couldn't wait for back up too long. The guy started to get out, he hit Ponch with the door, and while Ponch was recovering from that, he closed the door, and began to drive off. Ponch rushed over to his motorcycle.

"Bear, if you're coming you need to get here fast!" Ponch yelled into the mic. Bear was doing his best to get there. As the man was driving, his passenger, reached out the window, with a gun, and began shooting at Ponch.

"Shots are being fired, Bear hurry!" Ponch said. Then one of the bullets went into his shoulder. Ponch was in so much pain, he ended up going off the road, and crashing into a tree. The guys in the car, turned around, and came back. Ponch was trying to get up, the one guy came over, and grabbed Ponch by the neck, and threw him into a different tree. Ponch tried to get up, he had blood dripping from his injured shoulder. One of the two guys, came at him with a knife. Ponch tried to avoid getting hurt, but ended up getting cuts all over his face, and upper body. He was thrown into trees, and up against the car a few times. Ponch was in a ton of pain. One of the guys, started kicking him in the stomach a bunch, and then the other finally got what he wanted. He stabbed Ponch in the chest. He barely missed Ponch's heart, of which is what he was aiming for. The other guys, kicked Ponch a little more, and then got back into the car. They laid Ponch down on the road, and then ran over his arm a few times, crushing his bones in the right arm. Once they knew for sure he was in pain, due to all that screaming, they got out, and grabbed a metal bar that they had in the trunk, and began to beat on him with it. Ponch was in a lot more pain now, and wondered what was taking Bear so long. When Ponch lost consciousness, they kicked him, and then put him back up against that tree. Then left, soon after they were out of sight, Bear showed up. When Bear saw the motorcycle off the road, he called it in, then when he saw Ponch against the tree, he called for an ambulance. He rushed to Ponch,

"Are you ok? Ponch can you hear me?" he asked. Ponch looked awful. He got no reply, he couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, there was a lot of it, and it was everywhere. He didn't realize, there were multiple areas that were the cause for so much blood.

"Ponch, I'm sorry, if I would've got here faster, you'd still be alright. When I heard you say, shots being fired, I panicked. I should've kept my cool, and got here sooner. If you die now, I'd never forgive myself," Bear said. He sat there, and waited for the ambulance. He also tried hard to stop the bleeding. Soon the paramedics, and ambulance showed up. They pulled Bear away from Ponch.

"What happened to him?" asked one paramedic.

"I don't know, I found him like this," Bear said. The paramedics went to work, trying to stop the bleeding and trying to help Ponch. Bear just watched, he was trying to fight his feeling of guilt. He felt like none of this would've happened if he had only shown up on time. When he heard a paramedic shout to the other, that Ponch stopped breathing, a lump formed in his throat. He was fighting tears.

"Oh God, don't let him die," Bear prayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ponch was rushed into the hospital and barely still alive. Bear was trying to stay as close to Ponch as he could, but he was forced to stay in the waiting room. The next thing he knew, Ponch was being rushed into surgery, because when he got shot, the bullet stayed inside of him, instead of going out. So they had to remove it. Along with that, he not only had external injuries, there was a lot of internal bleeding that needed to be stopped.

"Dang, this guy is gonna keep us on our toes," the doctor said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon was out of town, in Bakersfield again. The guys that had so viciously injured Ponch, murdered two cops up there, and they needed some more people on patrol. Their intentions were to kill Ponch, but they could hear Bear's sirens, and had to get outta there. So they were gonna try again sometime, but for now they had the satisfaction of knowing that they had killed two cops, and one was severely injured, and could die any minute. Jon was busy getting ready for work, when suddenly his phone was exploding with messages, most of them said stuff like, "Ponch is in the E.R." "Ponch is dying." The latest one was, "Ponch is in surgery, he might not make it."

"Partner, if you even think about dying while I am out of town, I am not gonna like it," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Sindy was ready for Bear to be home, supper was ready, and everything. Soon the phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hi, this is Sindy Baricza," she said.

"Sindy, its Barry."

"Oh, hey Barry," Sindy said, trying to hide the excitement she had. She couldn't wait to tell Bear about the baby.

"When will you be home?" she asked.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I won't be home for a while." Suddenly Sindy was worried something happened to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, its Ponch…"

"P-P-Ponch?" Sindy asked. She had gotten really close with Ponch ever since her and Bear had started dating, and then when they got married, they became even closer. He was like a little brother to them. A very close family friend. So hearing he was hurt, scared her.

"He was in an accident, and he was beaten up badly. The last thing I heard from him, was "Shots being fired." When I found him, he had a bullet wound in the shoulder, a stab wound in the chest, and lots of other injuries," Bear said. Sindy gasped,

"That sounds awful."

"It is, I'll keep you posted, but at the moment, I don't think you should come see him," Bear said.

"Ok, I trust your judgment Barry. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Sindy," Bear said, then hung up. He was now back to pacing around the waiting room waiting to hear news about Ponch.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note: Sorry, this would've been posted sooner, but I got sick, so it had to wait. I'm better now, so hopefully you all enjoy this._

Bear sat in the waiting room, he had fallen asleep, it had been a few weeks, and Ponch was in ICU. They wouldn't let Bear see him. Bear was starting to get really nervous, and anxious. Sindy would come and see Bear every once in a while, she still hadn't told him about the baby, she was too scared to at the moment. Bear felt bad about not spending much time with her, but he was worried sick about his friend. Jon was still trying to get there to see him, he was really busy, and couldn't just leave the station in Bakersfield the way it was. They needed him.

"Bear, I finally made it, any news?" Grossie asked coming in. He was trying to get there, but got stuck in a traffic jam.

"Nope, nothing new," Bear replied. Grossie sat next to him,

"Well, sometimes they say no news is good news," Grossie said.

"Yeah, but Grossie, he's been in ICU for weeks now, with no news. I'm starting to wonder if he's gonna ever wake up, or even survive through the night," Bear said. Grossie was silent.

"Ok, Bear I ran out of things to say honestly," Grossie said.

"Are you ok? That has never happened before," Bear teased slightly smiling. Grossie rolled his eyes. Then the doctor came over to them,

"Officer Baricza?"

"Yes?" Bear asked.

"Officer Poncherello seems to be trying to wake up. One of you can go see him if you want to," The doctor said.

"I'll go see him," Bear said.

"Yeah, you've been here waiting longer than I have, go ahead," Grossie said. Bear got up, and walked to the room. He went in,

"H-Hi Ponch, I heard from the doctor that you are trying to wake up. That's a good thing to hear…I'm sorry about what happened, it's all my fault. I should've come much sooner, and you wouldn't be here. At least not like this, when I heard you say shots being fired…I panicked," Bear started to say.

"Ponch, I don't think I've ever seen you so still," he said. He was quiet for a second, Ponch moved slightly, but he had a painful expression on his face.

"You can stay still, I don't need you to move for me," Bear said feeling as if Ponch only moved for him. Ponch was trying so hard to open his eyes. He opened his mouth slightly to try to say something.

"B-B-B-Bear…" he started to say, Bear could barely hear him, so he came a little closer.

"D-D-D-Don't blame…your…self," Ponch said, then got quiet again, his head moved a little, and Bear could tell he had fallen asleep.

"You get your rest, I'm just glad you're alive still," Bear said. He stayed a while longer, just talking, and then he was told he had to leave. He went back to the waiting room.

"You can see him next time we can see him," Bear told Grossie.

"Thanks," Grossie said.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Well, he was awake for a bit. He told me not to blame myself, and then he fell asleep," Bear said.

"Ok, that sounds good, I'll tell Jon." Grossie said, then sent a text to Jon. Bear called Sindy to tell her the news.

 _Meanwhile….._

A few weeks later, Ponch was moved to a normal room, out of the ICU, and he was doing much better. Sindy came to visit, and while Bear was getting some coffee, used this chance to talk to Ponch alone.

"I still haven't told Barry about the baby," she said.

"Oh, you should do it when he gets back. Why'd you wait so long?"

"He was so worried about you, that I was scared to tell him," Sindy said. Ponch was silent for a bit.

"Did you catch those guys?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah we did," Sindy replied. Then Bear walked in.

"Tell him," Ponch said.

"Tell me what?" Bear asked.

"Barry, we are gonna have a baby," Sindy said. Bear was so happy, he accidentally dropped his coffee.

"Really?" he asked, with wide eyes. Then realized what he did, and began to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, I'm six weeks pregnant. I was gonna tell you earlier, but the day I found out, was the day Ponch ended up in the hospital," Sindy said.

"Really? Honey you could've told me," Bear said.

"I know, but I was scared, and I figured you were more focused on Ponch…" Sindy began.

"Sindy, no matter what, I always have time to hear what you gotta say," Bear says.

"Ok," Sindy said with a smile. Bear smiles back, and they kiss. Ponch just watches with a smile on his face.

"Ya know, you two are so cute together," He said.

"Thanks, Ponch," Sindy said with a smile. Ponch smiles back. Being friends with them was fun, and they all couldn't wait for the adventure ahead of them when Bear and Sindy would become parents.


End file.
